


Dare

by ItsBetterInMyHead



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan/Reader - Fandom, civil war - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, Civil War (Marvel), Comic Con, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hugging, Humor, Kissing, Marvel - Freeform, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan fanfiction, Sebastian Stan/ Reader - Freeform, Stan - Freeform, capitan america civil war, fanficition, kiss, play, reader - Freeform, romantic, wizard world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBetterInMyHead/pseuds/ItsBetterInMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of Sebastian’s panel at the Wizard World, he chooses you to be the first player in the “truth or dare” game with the fans, but the dare he has for you it’s a little bit unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

You were at the panel of Sebastian Stan and it couldn’t go any better. 

You’d been waiting so long for this day and now that you are here you didn’t want it to end. You had the opportunity to take some pictures and get autographs from some of your favorite Marvel actors and now you were listening to the fun panel of Sebastian. You wanted his autograph as well but you were not able to get it because of the plans your friends had for the day. Still, you could see him a couple of times walking around the place and you could swear he looked at you the whole time you both crossed paths or at least you liked to think he did. 

He was so handsome and hot wearing those dark jeans and a tight blue t-shirt, he couldn’t be true. He was also incredibly nice, fun and sweet with everybody, and that made him looked even more attractive. He was damn perfect. 

“But let’s make of this panel something more entertaining here. Who wanna challenge Sebastian Stan in a truth or dare game? “ The moderator asked as the people screamed in excitement.  
“Well, six of you will have the opportunity to make Sebastian Stan choose between answer a tricky question or have an unexpected challenge! Are you ready Seb?“ “I am”  
“Perfect! Then it’s time to choose one of you…” Sebastian took the microphone to his lips.  
“Can I choose the first player?” He asked the moderator.  
“Of course! Be our guest” He answered making a gesture with his hand to indicate he could start.  
“Ok, let’s do this” 

He turned to look at the audience but instead of start looking all over the place, he immediately pointed in your direction. Your breath stopped at first but you were sure he was probably just looking at a different person near you. 

“You! The girl with the black cap right there!” 

Now he was definitely pointing at you. Still, you turned your head to see if there wasn’t another girl wearing a black cap. To your surprise, you didn’t find anyone else with that description. 

“It is you! He is talking to you!” Your friend yelled. 

You were still trying to process the situation when a member of the staff put in your hands a microphone too. 

“Oh God. This can’t be happening. This-just-can’t.” You thought to yourself while you could fell all eyes on you. You took a deep breath still in shock. 

“Hey! Hi there!” Sebastian said with a smile on his face.  
“What is your name?” The moderator asked.  
“I’m Y/N”  
“Nice to meet you Y/N. I’m Sebastian” He joked as if you wouldn’t know who he was.  
“Shit. I thought this was Tom Hiddleston’s panel” The joke came out of your mouth as the result of your nervousness because you didn’t really know what to do, so you were surprised when the whole audience, including Sebastian, started laughing out loud at your nervous and almost silly joke.  
“I believe destiny wanted you to be here, in my panel instead of him. Forget Tom, we are meant to be” He winked and you forgot how to breathe again. Lucky for you, the moderator started talking again.  
“So, Y/N. It’s your turn to challenge Sebastian!”  
“Shit! That’s true! The game! What the hell am I going to ask him?” You were screaming in your head.  
“Am…yeah…ok…am…Sebastian, Truth or dare?” He leaned forward in his chair before answering.  
“Dare” He said decisively  
“Oh ok…then…” you were struggling in your head to find a good challenge for him but it was all in vain so you asked the first thing that came to your mind “ I really would like to see you live dancing…”

The crowd cheered loudly happy at your request and Sebastian was covering his face with his hands while laughing. 

“But…there is no music “ He protested but smiling. 

Suddenly a song started playing. The staff literally was ready for everything.

“Oh shit “ He got up with a grin on his face “Ok, ok. Here we go then. I hope you enjoy it Y/N”

The song played again and Sebastian started dancing making some moves half weird and fun, half sexy. The crowd was crazy, laughing, cheering, screaming and clapping at that precious moment. 

After a few seconds, the song stopped and the claps were even louder. Sebastian took a bow bursting with laughter. 

“So there you go Y/N” He said when he was able to breathe.  
“That was unbelievable. Thank you” You smiled at him while giving the microphone back to the staff girl.  
“Wait!” Sebastian screamed “You made me dance, now it’s my turn to ask you, Truth or dare?” 

You paralyzed. You didn’t think that was how the game was supposed to work here. The staff girl returned the mic to you.

“Do you want me to choose?”  
“Yes. Truth or dare?” You stared at him and you could see he was serious.  
“Dare” He couldn’t choose something bad for you so that sounded like the better option to choose.  
“I was hoping you chose that” He had a very sexy but at the same time sweet smirk on his lips “ I dare you to kiss me. A real kiss”

The people screamed but you couldn’t make a sound. That must be just a joke, it was not possible he was asking you to kiss him FOR REAL! 

As you didn’t say anything Sebastian jumped out of his chair and jumped to the ground where the audience was so he could reach you. When he was finally in front of you, he leaned his head ‘till his mouth was next to your ear so you could hear him above the screams. 

“Are you going to kiss me?” You shivered when you felt his hot breath against your ear “ If you don’t want to or if you have a boyfriend or something, it’s ok, you don’t have to do this. I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want, but you need to know I really want you to kiss me. 

You were breathing heavily and your heart was hitting your chest so hard you thought you were about to had a heart attack. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend “ That was the only thing you could say “I choose dare so let’s do this” He smiled in your ear. 

He moved his head again till he could look you in the eyes. “oh God, those eyes” You thought when his blue eyes met yours. 

“Let me help you “ He muttered. He removed the cap from your head and put it in the back of his jeans. After, he took your hands to his neck and cupped your face between his. Sebastian stroked your cheeks before he pressed his lips against yours. 

The feeling was heavenly and suddenly you forgot you were in a panel full of people. He opened your mouth with his tongue and you let him in without a doubt. His taste was delicious and you just wanted more and more of him. You ran your fingers through his hair and he pulled you closer wrapping his arm around your waist, the other hand still on your face. The kiss had started slowly but now you both were kissing harder and harder. 

“I think Y/N complete his challenge pretty well” The moderator joked bringing you back to reality. 

You broke the kiss, knowing it was time to let him go. He opened his eyes and looked at you with a huge and perfect smile on his face. 

“That was amazing “ He said panting  
“It was “ You said with a giggle.

He took the microphone from the staff girl and asked if someone had a marker. When a lot of people gave him theirs, he took the one that was closer. Then, he took your hand and wrote a number on your palm while giving you the marker. 

“It’s my number “He said again in your ear “Can I have yours too?”

You nodded and wrote your number in his hand as well. 

“Thank you. And for the record, Y/N, you were not chosen randomly. I’ve been wanting this the whole day. Maybe a truth or dare game later?”  
He winked at you and left another kiss on your lips and forehead before he made his way back to the stage.


End file.
